


Grace Under Pressure

by chocolatcoffee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Death Threats, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatcoffee/pseuds/chocolatcoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crux of the problem is that Molly Hooper isn't invisible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grace Under Pressure

Molly Hooper does not attend Sherlock Holmes’ funeral. She is not even in Britain at time, but on a train in France. She fled with a call home, resignation papers on her boss’s desk, and a suitcase packed with whatever she had on hand. Molly looks every bit tourist with a camera around her neck, so when she buys expensive train crips and looks distraught no one thinks twice about her poor French reassurances.

~

Like all Sherlock’s acquaintances that don’t hate him, Molly Hooper is kidnapped by Mycroft Holmes. Anthea, Daphne that day, actually deems to converse with Molly. Thus, by the time Molly is seated at a restaurant across from Mycroft, she understands exactly what is occurring.

“I've known Sherlock for a week. As much as I like him, I can’t tell you anything you don’t already know.” Molly says exasperated, “Wouldn't it have been easier to call?” Mycroft learns, disappointingly, that infatuation isn't enough to throw Sherlock off-guard.

~ 

“Molly?”

“Hel-hello, mum I’m just calling to see how you and dad are. Did I tell you I received some time-off?”

~

Jim’s temperament suits Molly to a T. Molly texts him pictures, and Jim sends her stupid stories about what he does in IT. They dine, come home, and watch Pixar movies together. The sex is fantastic. None of this makes her pause when she discovers his orientation. She dumps him. At first, Molly worries when he goes missing. Then she worries about him for completely different reasons.

~

Molly gets as far as Switzerland when John Watson catches up to her.

“Molly!” he shouts. She scrambles onto a boarding bus in order to escape, but he just follows her on board.

“Molly, thank god you’re okay,” He says. “I was worried.” He looks worn down and tired. She imagines he hasn't been sleeping. He may even be wearing the outfit he wore the day Sherlock died.

“I’m fine – on vacation,” Molly explains.

“You didn't attend Sherlock’s funeral,” he points out.

“I-“

“Molly,” he says accompanied by a stare. He coaxes her off the bus, and they watch as it drives off.

He starts again, and Molly hysterically notes how hesitant he is.

“You didn't attend Sherlock’s funeral,” John restates. “You loved him. Thought he was brilliant. I can’t imagine you not wanting to say goodbye.” On the road behind John, cars race by. “Molly has… has Moriarty threatened you?”

“No,” she says too rushed.

“Molly,” John treads carefully, “Mycroft, Sherlock’s brother, you remember him right? He works for the government. He promised protection if you want it. You don’t even need to return to London, but we can help you.”

“I-John.” She’s tearing up now.

“Hey,” he hugs her, “Moriarty may be a fucked-up psychopathic bastard, but that doesn't mean we can’t fight him. We just need to be careful.”

“John, I-,” she studies him carefully. His hair is disheveled, his eyes bagging, and his breath blowing across her shoulder. Molly wonders how much more he’ll be able to survive. “Moriarty threatened my parents.” John swears and gets his phone out. “Stop,” she says. “You don’t need to call Mycroft.” So she explains. How Moriarty threatened to assassinate her parents. How Molly agreed to fake Sherlock’s death. How she was supposed to fake his autopsy report.

“Molly, you didn't do his autopsy,” John interrupts.

Molly looks at him and says, “I know.”

John’s fingers are digging into her shoulders, hurting her, when he replies, “Mycroft said you’d say that,”

Molly giggles until she cries.


End file.
